


Tenebrae - The Penumbra

by LaDragonaria



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Demon Stiles Stilinski, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-25
Updated: 2012-10-25
Packaged: 2017-11-17 00:16:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/545400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaDragonaria/pseuds/LaDragonaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short little Demon!Stiles collection of fics I've done. I'm not sure if I'll do more at some point but consider if Stiles, sick of being the human who can't offer anything except his biting wit unwittingly let a demon crawl inside his heart. What would Derek and the rest of the pack do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tenebrae - The Penumbra

**Author's Note:**

> A tentative part 3 to the series of a Demon!Stiles saga.
> 
> I keep telling myself that I’m done and I try to leave the fic at a very definite point so people won’t expect a sequel if I don’t go for it and then my mind is like, ‘Hey, you know you should write more Demon!Stiles because you clearly haven’t been mean enough to Derek lately.’
> 
> And then I cave in and I tap into the sarcasm on which I was raised and people seem happy and I’m left with a feeling of, ‘Oh, this was a mistake but it’s such a fun mistake…’

It had been almost a month of sporadic Stiles. Sometimes he would seem almost normal and other times he would be the antagonistic creature that had slithered inside like before.

He was erratic to say the least. At times, he would be having a normal interaction with Scott, the eyes no longer inky pools of soul-sucking darkness and then upon getting angry or jealous or frustrated, they would flip back to blackness. When they were completely dark, his temper was more volatile, his moods darker and more ruthless.

He had since made up with Allison for his behavior and Scott and Derek luckily had the forethought to keep Stiles’s interaction with Lydia to a minimum. They were mostly afraid for her, seeing as Stiles could very likely turn into the constantly rejected love interest turned super psychotic stalker forward slash ax murderer. 

Stiles was always interested in helping, trying to get more time on the “front lines” as he called it. With the demonic strength boost, he was clearly an asset in the field but with the chance of it all turning south, everyone was reluctant. 

And with their reluctance came the anger of being rejected and not trusted. The angrier and more dejected he felt, the more unruly he became.

At times Stiles would skip school, no one knew where he’d go and engage in risky behavior. 

Derek had pulled him aside after school, trying to gauge the situation, especially considering they were acutely aware that they had kissed in the forest before the demon openly mocked Derek. That had been exceptionally awkward considering Stiles had to apologize to him for everything the demon had done and everything had been kind of tense between them.

“So. Here we are again.”

“…”

“Well, I’ll try not to beat you half to death with a crowbar… You know, again.”

“…”

“Do you have to brood so loudly?”

“What do you think you’re doing?”

“I was attempting to diffuse a really awkward moment with comedy like usual what do you think?”

“…”

“You really need to stop staring at me like that or I’m going to make a ‘Grandma what big eyes you have’ joke and it’s not nearly as amusing or spontaneous when I tell you what I’m going to do.”

“I don’t buy it.”

“No, it’s true. It’s like your audience already knows the joke so-“

“I don’t buy that you’re the real Stiles.”

“What? Come on. Who else would I- you know, never mind. Just… It’s me.”

“I seem to remember thinking it was you and then having a demon laugh in my face. So, I just wanted you to know that this - your little charade - it’s not fooling anyone. We all know you’re still the demon. You channeling Stiles won’t make us stop trying to get rid of you by any means necessary.”

“Hey. Come on. It is me. Who else would’ve thought to say that the blackness was some kind of pupil disorder?”

Derek gripped Stiles by the arm.

“You’re not as clever as you think you are.”

“Yeah? Well, you’re not as scary and emotionally hollow as you wish you were so let go.”

“You can play this part all you want. You can try to fool everyone but you’re not. Sooner or later, Stiles’s dad is going to figure something is up. Or, we’ll figure out a way to get it out of you.”

“Like I’m telling you, I am Stiles right now. This isn’t some act. I’m controlling it now. I… I can be part of the team now, don’t you get that? It knows that it can’t survive if it doesn’t let me have control. And with it I can help you catch bad guys and save the world. Okay, not the world, but the city.”

“You’re obviously not Stiles because Stiles isn’t that stupid.”

“No, you’re obviously mistaken because my stupidity is resplendent and so deep that it surprises even myself sometimes.”

“Talk all you want, we’re getting Stiles back. The old Stiles.”

“Why? Because I’m a threat to you?”

“No, because you’re a threat to everyone, especially yourself.”

“You don’t get it! I’m on the team for once. And not just that, I’m a heavy-hitter. Why are you so intent on taking that away from me? Is it because you like the Stiles you can push around, beat up and intimidate better? OR is it because unlike the beta-squad you don’t have any control over me?”

“…”

“You don’t get it, Derek. I can control it now. It’s at my mercy now. I… I can bring it out whenever I want and I can control it!”

“Don’t be stupid, Stiles. You can’t control… that thing. So stop trying to kid yourself. You just work on it not devouring your soul. We’re going to get that thing out of you.”

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“It means I’m going to help you before you destroy yourself.”

“Well, news flash, fuzzy. No one’s asking for your help. I’m fine on my own like ALWAYS. Maybe you’ve got our roles mixed up. You’re the one who gets shot by wolfsbane bullets and almost needing to get your arm chopped off by yours truly.” He paused, snorting lightly. “You’re the one who can drive, apparently - supposedly - but stops by for rides in some weird supernatural carpool. You’re the one who gets paralyzed by Kanimas because you’re too stupid to realize who it is when you see it and so I have to keep your furry ass afloat. So, why don’t you stow the self-righteousness because I have never needed anyone to save me, especially not by you.”

“…”

“And for the record, Mr. Damsel-in-Distress, you don’t really live up to the knight in shining armor. In fact, you’re more like the villain in a cheesy B-rate horror film that ends up getting doused in holy water or shot by silver bullets. So why don’t you pack up your noble steed and keep your big snout out of my business, capisce? That’s Italian for back the hell off.”

“Stiles.”

“What?!”

“Your eyes are black again.”

“Shit…” Stiles blinked a few times, trying to rub his eyes, the darkness fading. “It’s because you’re pissing me off. You can’t accept that I don’t need your help.”

“No. I’m concerned because you can’t keep that thing at bay. And, I’m still not buying your act. As far as I’m concerned, until that thing is out of you, I can’t trust you. So, there’s no need for the act around me.”

“I keep telling you, it’s not an act. I don’t know how many times it’s going to take until you get it. I’m me. Not that… thing that kissed you just to play a game. You can trust me.”

“The last time I trusted someone who was clearly not worthy of trust in the long run, people died.”

“Well, aren’t you the special snowflake martyr. My parents are dead, I’ll save you, I’m the white knight. Well, you don’t fit the bill, cupcake.”

“You don’t get it. The knight in shining armor’s never fought before. You want the knight in dented armor.”

“Wrong. I don’t want a knight.”

“No. You need one though.”

“Well, gosh, your abusive boyfriend forward slash stalker-rapist lines have persuaded me at last! Please, save me, Derek, save me. Then let’s ride off into the sunset while I sit behind you sidesaddle as your little woman. Yes, Derek, that’s exactly what I need.”

“…”

“So, tell me, o wise and knowing werewolf, who has never been wrong before in his life as evidenced by his choice in women and ability to discern who is a Kanima, am I acting?”

“Your scent isn’t the same.”

“And your eyes glow red instead of blue now.”

“And yours turn soulless black. So. Yes. I think you’re acting.”

“If you’ve made up your mind, hand me a prize then. If you thought I was still acting you wouldn’t be talking to me right now like you cared.”

“You don’t know what I’d do.”

“Thanks, abusive boyfriend, that makes me feel loads better.”


End file.
